Kagami (demon)
Kagami (加賀見) is a demon under contract with Heisuke Matsudo. In return for Heisuke's body and soul after he dies, Kagami serves him while assuming the name and form of Matsudo's lost love, Risa Kagami. Appearance Kagami's true form when Matsudo first summoned him/her was that of a large, black, winged demon. Since then, whatever shape Kagami's body has taken, it has never been seen without at least Risa's face. In human form, she has elegant, long hair and wears a long, dark blue dress. Personality Though Kagami rarely shows his/her true feelings, glimpses have been visible. At times, he/she is clearly annoyed with constantly having to behave as Risa, and seems to resent Matsudo in these times. However, Kagami ultimately continues to fulfill the terms of his/her contract. History While trying to revive Risa Kagami, the woman he was in love with, Matsudo instead managed to summon a giant, black, winged demon, who offered to make a contract with him/her. Among the specifics of the contract is that Kagami must assume the form of Risa, and act polite and elegant at all times, which Matsudo is very strict about. This can best be seen when battling Byaku's bugs: Kagami haughtily scoffs at the bugs' attempts to kill him, and Matsudo reprimands him/her for his/her attitude, reminding him/her that it breaches their contract. Plot Kagami is first introduced to Shigemori Sumimura as Matsudo's assistant. Shigemori is able to tell right away that Kagami is an Ayakashi bearing Risa's likeness, and comments on Matsudo being unable to let go of the past. Kagami is typically seen standing silently at Matsudo's side or serving him/her tea. Shion later attacks Matsudo's home on Byaku's orders. Kagami remains at his side, and reports to him the deaths of each of his Ayakashi army. After faking his death, Matsudo and Kagami vanish for some time, only to reappear in Kokuboro just after Yoshimori is captured. Kagami destroys Shion's goons and scares off Shion, which allows Matsudo to free Yoshimori (but only on the condition that Yoshimori not harm Byaku, who Matsudo has come to kill). Matsudo and Kagami confront Byaku and his horde of Ayakashi bugs, with Kagami narrowly overcoming the massive numbers in time to save Matsudo. Kamagi and Matsudo are last seen flying away as the dimension enters its final stage of collapse. Powers & Abilities Kagami is amongst the most powerful demons in the series. He/she displays these abilities, but not limited to: Body Transformation: Kagami can transform his/her body into many different shapes to fit the situation, though as part of his contract, he always keeps Risa's face. He/she has grown wings, transformed into a giant spider-like shape, and can also turn his body into a massive, near-liquid state. His/her primary way of attacking is growing multiple spikes from his/her body and stabbing several enemies at once with them. He/she also eats Ayakashi, though this has only been seen as a defensive measure so far.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 47 Heightened Senses: Kagami has some amount of skill at enemy detection: he/she is able to sense intruders in Heisuke's home and the destruction of Matsudo's other Ayakashi,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 83, pages 4-6 and is able to track Byaku by his scent.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 109, page 15 According to Heisuke, Kagami is also very sensitive to certain types of curses.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 110, page 5 Trivia *Kagami's actual gender is never confirmed. Heisuke always refers to Kagami as "Kagami-kun," but this is normal for either gender: Heisuke is most likely speaking as a professor to a younger person or student. *Since Kagami is summoned by using a pentagram, it can be assumed that he/she is a Devil, rather than just a common Ayakashi. Heisuke once calls him/her "akkuman," which is the Japanese word for Devil. References Category:Humanoid Ayakashi Category:Female Characters Category:Characters